icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IReunite With Missy
iReunite With Missy (previously iHate Missy and iDon't Belong With Missy) is the 20th episode of the second season of iCarly. Plot Carly's old friend, Missy Robinson (Haley Ramm), comes back into her life, making Sam feel left out. After a series of events unfold in which Sam is a victim of "accidentally" being sent to the wrong place (a piñata factory), her phone being dropped in a pitcher of Wahoo Punch, and receiving Foreign Rancid Chocolate from Missy (which causes her to get sick), she believes that Missy is out to get her. Carly thinks Sam may be jealous or paranoid; she's unable to see that Missy is a mean person and really is trying to get rid of Sam. Carly followingly tries to arrange a truce between the two girls at the Groovy Smoothie. However, while Carly attempts to gather more smoothies from the counter, Missy exposes her true colors when she admits to Sam that she did do horrible things to her on purpose so she can reclaim her position as Carly's one and only best friend. Sam soon realizes that her feelings towards Missy are not motivated by jealousy, and despite her threats, Missy uses her now justified "paranoia" against her, claiming that if Sam beats her up, it will only turn Carly against her. Sam then attempts to get help from Freddie, but only to be quickly turned down. However before walking away, she makes him realize that this was the first time she has ever asked for his help, further showing the seriousness of her situation. (If it weren't so serious, she would have never turned to Freddie.) Missy wins the six-month-long "School at Sea" program and states that she no longer needs to sabotage Sam, which Carly coincidentally overhears. Carly reaffirms that Sam is her only best friend. Missy leaves and the two girls make up. Later on, as Freddie helps Carly between classes, Wendy approaches her and reveals that Freddie actually won the "School at Sea" contest and gave the trip to Missy (despite his effort to keep this revelation from Carly), who now realizes that he secretly decided to help Sam in an effort to bring the girls back together again. After he finally admits that he did, Carly reveals that Missy used to suffer from seasickness. The episode ends to reveal that this problem hasn't completely disappeared and that the cruise she's taking is anything but luxurious. Subplot Spencer prepares for a camping trip with Socko, two girls they met in a junkyard, and Socko's grandmother (to scare away bears). However, an old enemy of his, Chuck Chambers, traps him down in the basement. Chuck says that Spencer got him grounded for two days (for playing racquetball in the Bushwell Plaza lobby despite Spencer telling him not to in iHurt Lewbert), and as revenge, he would keep'' Spencer'' prisoner for two days. Chuck takes Spencer's cell phone away and squirts him with an unknown fluid whenever Spencer talks too much or tries to escape. Eventually after two days, Earl Chambers discovers them, grounds Chuck again, and drags him up the stairs. Spencer laughs and then panics when he realizes that they left him locked in the basement. It is unknown how Spencer was finally able to escape. Trivia *Haley Ramm is a real-life best friend of Miranda Cosgrove. *This episode marks the second appearance of Chuck Chambers. *Spencer references iMeet Fred when he asked Chuck if he would accept an ostrich as to get him out of the chain locks. *From this episode onward, the phone that Sam stole from Missy Robinson has now become her phone (Sam and Missy had the same phone). *Sam states the chocolate that expired in 1992 was older than the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air; however, Fresh Prince first aired in 1990. She is possibly referring to its end. *This episode aired as part of Nickelodeon's "Double Trouble Night." *The yellow purse that Missy carries around is the exact same purse that Sam carries around in iMake Sam Girlier. *When Chuck is playing his video games, the music playing from them is the exact same melody from Pak-Rat in iStage an Intervention. *The subplot is very similar to the main plot of iPsycho, where Nora trapped Carly, Sam, and Freddie for about a day. *In this episode, Freddie states that Sam isn't his friend, but in iMake Sam Girlier, an earlier episode, Freddie said that he and Sam are really close friends (he was most likely angry and couldn't control himself). *It is unknown how Spencer got out of the basement. *This is one of the few episodes where a character (more than one character) have a near-death experience. *When Carly and Missy walk down to the Ridgeway hallway, they pass a red-haired boy holding a brown paper bag, who Carly identifies as Kevin. She tells Missy that if Kevin asks her if she wants to see his onion ring, she should just say no. If you watch the paper bag closely, you can actually see it move. On his blog, Dan Schneider complimented the post-production team for this effect. *In the "Fun Facts" for iReunite With Missy, Dan Schneider remarked that one day, he would get around to asking the person who does the set dressing why there are two pump bottles of lotion on top of the microwave in Carly and Spencer's kitchen. Goofs *The cups on the table change spots. *Carly said she had only one best friend, but she actually has two best friends, as she said in iThink They Kissed (meaning Sam and Freddie) **But as Sam and Carly had been best friends before meeting Freddie and since both of them are girls & as she probably talks to Sam about things she couldn't talk about to Freddie, Carly probably considers Sam being her BFF and Freddie 'only' being one of her best friends. Also, things could have changed before iThink hey kissed. *Sam asked for Freddie's help before in iMight Switch Schools. But it was never said she never asked for his help. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes and Missy squeal and hug repeatedly Sam: You guys aren´t gonna do that every day, right? Sam: after eating expired chocolates I feel like butt! Sam: Remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set? Freddie: No, I said, "Sam, don't lick the swing set," and you said, "Don't tell me what to do, Benson," and then you licked the swing set. Carly: the expiration date of a box of chocolates I can't read this. It's written in... foreign. ' ' Sam: Well I looked it up, it says 1992. That chocolate's older than the Fresh Prince of Bel Air! Carly: Sam being paranoid And last year you were sure Gibby was a mermaid. Sam: He hates wearing shirts! Coincidence? Freddie: You know, maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy! Sam: Okay, just... forget it. Don't believe me. Freddie: sighs Tell me one reason why I should believe you. Sam: 'Cause I came here. Have I come to you for help before? For anything? Carly: No,'' you care'' about Sam!'' '' Freddie: Well... she was really upset. Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: Yeah, whatever! *pokes Freddie* Freddie: '''Ahrh, stop! Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Carly's blog: Missy and Me -- Back in the Day Spencer's blog: Chuck Hacked My Account! Category:Season 2 216 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Goofs Category:images